


Back in jail

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hey !This is a short story about Riley and Mac. (The characters are not mine).English is not my first language so please be indulgent.Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Back in jail

Riley knew that she was one of the best hacker and that during a long time she was on the bad side. But since Mac and Jack came to take her out of that prison, she thought that she will never go back in jail. She was wrong.  
She was in her cell, on her little uncomfortable bed, fortunately alone (she had heard that men and women were mixed in the cells) and she was thinking about what had gone so wrong during her last mission and how that lead her to finish here.

She remembers the meeting room. Matty was giving orders and Mac's asking questions while Jack was complaining.  
She remembers climbing on the jet to go to a foreign country and beginning to hack some servers that they could needed.  
She remembers herself on the car in front of the building waiting for Mac and Jack to do their part while she was maintaining they cover on and the security camera off.  
Everything was fine, until the emergency generator took over and set off the alarm. It was her fault she didn't know that there was an emergency generator and she hadn't planned that she wouldn't able to disconnect it.

Mac and Jack were asking her if she could do anything but it was too late. The army was alert and on their way.  
So she had thought: how she could protect Mac and Jack. Mac use to say that when there is no escape plan we can always improvise.  
So that's what she did. The camera was still under her control so she had hacked the government system using her picture added her skills to inform the country that she was inside and potentially a danger. She had related it to the security cameras of the strategic building she was facing and after that, she just had to wait until the army recognize her.  
That way they went to arrest her instead of Mac and Jack. She remembers Jack asking what she was doing and Mac screaming at her just before she takes off her coms and destroy it : that way they could be safe.  
This is how she found herself here in a prison, in a foreign country, where nobody can come for her. American government doesn't come to save their agents when a mission goes bad because it could put in danger all the agents and compromise the other operation in progress in the country.  
Nobody gonna come to her here and suddenly, she regret not to be stayed in that prison in the USA.

Now, she's in prison since a mouth. The life is rude between torture, cold shower, tiny meals and loneliness. At the beginning she has been tormented because of bad dreams and the idea that maybe there is a chance that Jack and Mac come to her. It never happened.

She's in bed, it's almost eleven o'clock and in the dark, she's looking at the ceiling like all the night : imagining herself in her bed at Mac's place : comfortable, warm and soft. She's thinking about all the night she spent with Mac, Bozer and Jack after a successful mission.  
She remembers that later in the night after everyone was gone, she was listening Mac speaking  
with himself while he cannot sleep and trying to make a new experience. It always helped her to fall asleep knowing he was there in the next room.

In prison, there is no Mac, no scientific fact, just screams and howl that make her shiver.  
She turned around in her bed and closed her eyes, tightening the cover against herself. She's starting to sing in her head to forget the screams and reassure herself.  
Suddenly someone knocks at the door. She sat violently on her bed. This was never a good thing when someone came to her door so late. It meant torture. It was a week now she hadn't been tortured, she should have suspected it would happen soon. The guardian knock again tougher.  
Usually a man asks her to come near the door to be able to see her before opening the door, this night she heard nothing. She thinks that the screams outside, maybe cover the voice and she didn't want to annoy them, that would give them a reason to beat her harder.  
So, with a racing heartbeat and thinking about all the trained Jack taught her about torture, she approached the door. As usual, she placed herself in front of the door and said :

– “I'm ready to comply.”

She learned that if she didn't say this, it was worse during the journey to the room of her nightmares.  
The door opened with a loud noise and she closed her eyes focusing on her breath. She heard the man growl something and spoke to her :

– “Obey, submit and you will live, otherwise you saw what you will suffer”. Chanted the man.

– “I'm ready to comply”

She had said that. But there was an echo. Not usual. And she heard the door close without her leaving her place. Maybe he was there, maybe he gonna hurt her here. Her heart was racing in her chest, she was terrified, but she needed to know. So, she opens her eyes.  
In front of her, in the dark, there was someone with her, but it wasn't the guardian, she could tell. It took her a time, but when he approached her, she recognizes him :

– “Mac?” She asks weakly.

– “Yeah, it's me... he came closer, but didn't have time to finish, she threw herself in his arm crying.”

– “You come for me, you here...” she couldn't believe he was there.

He was so happy to be able to find her alive, she didn't look good but she was alive. He was so pissed that he couldn't come earlier. All this time he was thinking about how he's going to find her, he was so mad at himself for not to tell her that he loved her. It's been so comforting to have her in his arms.  
He tightens his grip around her waist, bringing her closer to him and ran a hand through her hair, she can smell his scent, can feel him against her like a solid rock. It had been so long since she had touch anyone and no one had touched her since awhile without hurting her. She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

– “I'm so sorry it made so much time. I'm here, it's ok. I'll get us out of there.” he whispered in her ear.

– “Since when are you here?” she wonders between two sobs.

– “This morning, Jack is outside waiting for us to escape. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”  
– “Why? How?” she ignored his questions, furthermore, she could see through the shadow that he was injured too.

– “Did you really think I would leave you here?” he looks at her a second before she rest her head on his chest while he made circles on her back and caressed her hair. It was too much for her. She needed a moment to clam down.

– “About How, I have a plan ! ”

She raised her head and look at him. He looks at her as if she was the most important thing in the earth and it made her heart flutter.

– “I know you have”. He gives her a genuine smile.

– “I missed you so much, I thought i'd never see you again” she tells him. She felt his embrace tightening around her, protectively.

– “I know, but Matty couldn't formal way to rescue you because we didn't know you were alive. This country authorities announced that you were dead and our government wouldn't risk another life. And the informal way takes more time obviously ! I thought that Jack gonna explode and comes here in the middle of a night to bring you back, killing himself by the same time...” he laughs running a hand through his hair.

– “I can easily imagine that” she sat on the bed and Mac joined her. “So now, what's the plan ?”

He exposed the plan Jack and he built and started to make Mac's things. The escape plan was scheduled for the same night.  
When the sun rose, they were out. Riley couldn't believe it, she was safe and sound and free. They were walking in the forest since three hours now and she had learned that everyone had missed her at the Phoenix and everyone hoped that she would be alive. She told him how she survive, how she forget the noises of the prison and how much she missed his place, missed him. When a bird squawks, she jumped and he took her hand telling her that she was safe and nothing wrong could happen to her. She squeezed his hand and keep it on hers until she saw the black car and next to it, Jack. She runs out of the forest and jumped in his arms. Jack lifted her and hugged her tightly :

– “My baby, I love you so much, I knew you were alive”, he was crying and shivering just like her.

– “I love you too Jack, I rethought about all our training and followed your advice.”

– “What did they do to you?”

– “Do we have to debrief that now? Because I cannot wait to go home, ” she was in the car now and she wanted to take a plane to go back to him more than anything.

– “She's right, it can wait” agreed Mac. “Let's go home, ” he sat next to her at the back of the car.

Jack looked at Mac with disgust.

– “What happened to you dude ?”

– “What ?”

– “Did you see your face ?” mocked Jack.

– “I agree with Riley, we can debrief on the plane !” he rolled his eyes.

Jack drove fast to the private aerodrome where they had arrived the day before, Riley fell asleep In a minute and Mac had to carry her on the plane while Jack briefed the pilot for the trip back.  
So much later, an exhausted Riley entered into Mac's house. Nothing had change, like if nobody had lived there since she had been captured. A tear ran down her cheek.

– “You okay ?” asked Mac worriedly.

– “Yes, it's just,... weird to come back here after so long. I dreamed about this place.” she confessed.

– “I didn't touch anything in your bedroom. If you want to take a shower, I will make dinner with Bozer”.

She said nothing and went to her room.  
She sat on her bed : it was like in her memories. She was home. She realized that her nightmare was finished and she had survived and suddenly she began to cry, she cried all the times she hadn't made it in prison, so as not to show her weaknesses.  
After a hot shower, she joined Mac, Bozer, Jack and Matty on the terrace. They were all there for her.

– “It's so good to see you Riley” had tell Matty handing her hers plate.

– “It's good to be back and thank you, I know that it could have cost you your career.” she was really thankful.

Matty winked at her.  
Bozer took her in his arms and Jack put a hand on her back to tell her that he was here.  
Lately Jack, Matty and Bozer were gone, leaving just Mac and her in the big house.  
She was no longer used to the big space, even in her bed, she was scared to be absorbed on the emptiness around her. So she got out of bed and went looking for Mac. She found him reading a scientific book on his bed. Feeling her presence, he raised his head:

– “Riles, you are not sleeping ?” he asks her quietly.

– “No, all this space made me anxious.” she was in his door frame.

– “Do you want me to make you a more little bedroom in the attic ?”

– “No,... I think I just need to be with someone, in the prison there was always screams and noises, here everything is calm. It's weird because it makes me feel like I'm about to die.” she whispered.

Mac asks her to approach:

– “Do you want to stay with me tonight ?” he didn't want to scare her, but he had to admit that he wants to spend the night with her, be sure she was fine.

– “Yes”, she sat down and laid on his bed near him.

– “You know, during the mission, when I understood that you were surrounding to the army I felt so powerless...”

– “Mac it was my fault, not yours !” she cut him off.

– “No, it wasn't yours either Riles ! We hadn't planned the generator”.

– “I hadn't, it was my job to keep you safe inside and I failed.” a tremor traversed her.

– “Ok, it was our fault, to all of us, now it's time to sleep.”

She nods, she needed to sleep. She put herself under the covers and turned to Mac.

– “Good night Riles.” told her before coming closer to her.

– “Good night Mac.” she closed the distance between them so that her head touches his. 

It was the best night she spent in a month and maybe in her whole life.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Please tell me what you think about my work ? if you have some advices about my English please let me know.


End file.
